


anonymous troll poetry

by crowry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowry/pseuds/crowry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of romantic poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. why the fuck did i write this,  i hate you, i don't want to wax poetic about you

you dream about digging your nails in,   
watching his flesh dimple beneath them,    
the bright blood welling up around each knuckle    
as you shred respect    
off each bone,    
identical marks on yours where he's taken his due   
you want to hear the way    
he breathes when you better him   
and you know he   
will hold his own   
against you


	2. shared armor

a high-blood once said to the girl,    
i carry the whole of you wherever i go   
you became buoyant and steadying lines on which i write my life   
and the girl said back   
you replace the parts of me that fail    
with your own;   
i cry for you first and last   
all of my edges point away from you   
the space between us    
is all the quiet i need.


	3. Fortunes

You will never be   
in history books   
but you will live   
in my heart.   
(Already, you have taken it up.   
At your touch,   
heat like infection takes me;   
a beat in my pulse says,   
"We belong to each other.")


	4. i will be your divergence

we all know this cannot continue:   
you are worth more    
than your sums combined   
and you know it   
i will step light between, so level your anger   
instead   
at me    
(for you both i will say    
every difficult thing)


End file.
